


4 Times Harry Snorted, Snickered, Giggled and Hiccupped and 1 Time He actually Laughed

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: His Laughter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 4 Times + 1, Adorable!Harry, M/M, Tall!Draco, short!Harry, ticklish!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: 4 Times Harry snorted, snickered, giggled and hiccupped and 1 time he actually laughed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to His Laughter

**1.**

Harry carefully tilted the vial full of crushed newt eye into the potion, completely ignoring Draco's pouting gaze. It technically wasn't his fault! Harry wanted to help more in making the potions, not just chopping and dicing. Draco of course, disagreed. He had his reasons though. Draco just wanted Harry safe and away from explosive things. Harry reminded him that it was _Potion's Class_ and it was bound to happen, especially with Neville in the class (no offence to Neville). Besides, Snape wouldn't let Harry slack off so it was either this or getting points taken. Draco finally relented as Harry gave him the puppy eyes, making sure the emerald green was watery and sad. So now, Harry dutifully started stirring, quietly counting the turns.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Harry jumped as a cold finger poked the dent of his side. He glared at Draco who was blinking innocently in his book.

_4_

_5_

Harry bit his lip to keep a yelp from escaping as Draco's cool hand hitched up his side. Squirming away, Harry tried to remember where he left off.

_8_

_9_

_10_

A small snort escaped his mouth and Harry turned fully to Draco, small smile on his lips.

"Stop!"

"Stop what?" Draco leaned over, hands now gently tickling Harry's ribs. Another snort escaped the ebony haired boy and Draco nearly cooed.

"Tihihickles!"

"Obviously!" He gently dug between the bone and Harry flinched away, slapping at Draco's hands.

"Leheheave me ahahahalone! The pohohotion!"

"It's fine-"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy!" A sharp tone drawled harshly. The two boys paused and glanced up at the Potion's professor, sheepishly smiling. Snape rolled his eyes and glared down at them. "I do hope your potion is finished if you believe you can screw around in the potion's lab."

He effectively ignored the snickers at his choice of words and the knowledge of the boys relationship.

"Uh..."

"It is sir," Draco announced, dropping in one full stem of rosemary to complete the Draught of Peace potion. Harry blinked and watched as it turned a pretty lavender color before looking back at the professor. Severus gazed into it, testing the density before asking them to bottle it up and to keep silent unless they wanted a detention, walking away soon after.

"Your a jerk." Harry whined, handing the flask to Draco and watching him pour the liquid in it. Draco closed it up before labeling it and turning to his lover.

"You love me anyway."

"I guess." Draco smirked, leaning down and kissing Harry lightly on the head.

 

**2.**

Draco had a test coming up in DADA and everyone knew Harry was the best at teaching it. Problem was, when your his boyfriend and watching him demonstrate proper movement, pronunciations and stances, you get pretty damn distracted. Draco's eyes were in a slight glaze as Harry moved gracefully along the Room of Requirements, shooting power out of his wand. Each spell hit their target perfectly. Harry turned to Draco with pink flushed cheeks from exertion and a pant before rolling his eyes fondly at Draco's doting look. He easily made his way to his bigger boyfriend and plopped himself on the blonde's lap, a scold on the tip of his tongue. Draco just wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and nuzzled into his neck.

"Were you paying even a _little_ bit of attention?"

"You are so beautiful."

"That's a no then." Harry snickered, cheeks flushing darker, curling further into Draco's chest. The blonde dragged his nails along Harry's back, humming quietly as Harry mewled softly.

"Your like a cat."

"And your going to fail your test if you don't practice."

Draco rolled his eyes and slipped his hands under Harry's shirt. Harry whined and nuzzled himself closer, a small breeze chilling the room. The feeling of the callused hand along his warm back made Harry relax, a soothing security washing over him. Draco felt his whole body buzz with the absolute trust Harry was showing, it made him feel good, better then ever. His nails grazed the small of Harry's back, smirking at the desired effect.

"Nooooooo."

"What's wrong love?"

"Your wrong! Go study DADA." Harry pouted, forcefully removing himself from Draco's person, grabbing his wand and started to train again. A few seconds later, Draco's arms wrapped around his stomach, massaging the muscle. "Nohoho! Jerk!" He snickered, twisting his hips away at the constant prodding.

"Harry, I need to practice. Teach me something!"

"Ihihihi've been tryhihihing!" The smaller teen was trapped against his boyfriends chest and weakly struggled at the blonde tickled his tummy. "Nohohot THEHEHEHERE!!" Harry squealed loudly, trying to elbow Draco but they felt like weak nudges.

"Come on Seeker, where's your skill now?"

"Shuhuhuhut Up!"

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, using his nose to brush the sensitive skin, earning another round of little snickers and squeals. He's never felt more comfortable with another person then he did with Harry and it was amazing. Draco never wanted to lose that feeling.

 

**3.**

Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Harry freaking Potter had the cutest giggle in the world. It was a given by his adorable green eyes, pouty lips and messy hair. He had slightly chubby aristocratic features that when he grew a bit more, he would be one sexy thing! Almost like that muggle guy, Daniel Radcliffe? Hermione was cut off from her thoughts as the sound she was imagining was echoing through the common room. She smiled sweetly as Harry was gazing into the fire, between Draco's legs, both of them going at each other.

Draco had a higher advantage as he was a wall around Harry, but Harry had small nimble fingers that easily breached small crevices hidden in Draco's sides. Said blonde curled almost protectively around her smaller friend, hands splaying a long his warm chest. Harry turned himself away, nose scrunching as Draco peppered small kisses along his face, making sure to hit his cheeks, chin, temples, neck. Harry pushed himself arms length away with a wide smile, pink cheeks glowing against the light of the fire. The blonde Slytherin just smirked, pressing himself further into his smaller boyfriend.

"No more!" Harry giggled, ducking his chin to his chest, hair falling into his green eyes, almost giving him a rugged look. Draco's cheeks went red and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"One more." Before Harry could respond, Draco started nibbling along Harry's neck and collarbone, making him giggle uncontrollably.

Hermione smiled quietly to herself and turned back to her History of Magic essay.

Damn those goblin wars.

 

**4.**

"It's not - _hic-_ funny _-hic-_ "

"It sorta is!"

"No it's - _hic-_ not!"

"Aw babe," Draco cooed, not bothering to hide a laugh as his petite boyfriend hiccupped before pouting. He moved toward Harry only to pause as Harry stood, backing away from him. " _Harry._ "

"No! _-hic-_ "

"I know how to fix-"

"NO!"

Draco just sighed, shaking his head, a mischievous glint in his grey eyes. "Guess we are doing this the hard way."

Harry yelped in surprise as Draco lunged but thanks to his small frame, he was able to doge and took off. Both boys laughed as they ran around  _their_ room, on occasion jumping over some of the furniture. What amused Draco (and annoyed Harry) most was that the black haired beauty was hiccupping the whole time. But really, they should know better then running around the room, eventually someone is gonna get hurt. 

"Woah!" Harry squeaked, tripping over the leg of the table and tumbling onto the couch. In his dazed state, Draco took the opportunity to pounce him.

"Tsk Tsk. And this is the Savior of our World?"

"Shut _-hic-_ up." Harry whined, pushing at his boyfriend with a glare.

"Let's resolve those hiccups why don't we?"

"No no wait _-hic-_ wait wahahahahahahahait!" Harry scrunched up his face, adorable giggles pouring out of his mouth as Draco tortured his small torso. Draco was happy to announce that he could feel a baby pudge. Harry was still too skinny but seemed to be getting healthier.

"Wait for what? You want the hiccups gone right?"

"Drahahahaco! _-hic-_ It tihihihihickles! _-hic-_ "

"Awe," Draco scribbled his fingers along Harry's ribs, making sure to dig at the top of his rib cage and right under his armpits.

"Nohohohohoho!"

"Yes!"

"Draco! Ihihihi cahahahant! Cahahaha-"

"Cant what babe?" Draco teased, making Harry arch in his touch, trying to avoid the fingers drilling into his hips.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Okay okay," The blonde soothed, pulling away, moving under Harry's small frame. Harry let out residue giggles and nuzzled himself further into Draco's chest. "See, no more hiccups."

"Yeah thanks." Harry mumbled sarcastically. The few minutes of silence was broken. "Hey Dray?"

"Yes my love?" He asked teasingly, feeling a bit worried at Harry's mischievous tone. Harry sat up, straddling the older boy's hips and bit his lip in a way that made Draco gulp. Harry played with the buttons on his lovers shirt, absentmindedly undoing them.

"Did you know that another way to stop hiccups was kissing?"

"Really?" Draco tensed. Harry was not playing _fair._ No one should look that cute and sexy at the same time, especially when his lover was gently rubbing his shoulders and feeling his chest.

"Mhmm." Harry hummed, green eyes dancing with mirth. "You have to hold your breath to stop them so when you kiss," Harry leaned down, almost brushing his petal lips along Draco's. "You have to hold your breath."

Draco leaned forward, ready to catch his lover's bottom lip when the weight on his chest disappeared. Draco blinked out of his daze, confusedly at his lover.

"Too bad I don't have hiccups anymore. Oh, class is about to start! Later babe!" Harry smirked, dashing out of the room. Draco blinked twice before groaning and throwing his head back on the arm of the couch.

"POTTER!!"

 

**5.**

 Harry was relaxing in the Slytherin common room by the fire. He had his feet in Ron's lap as they claimed the couch, Hermione sat next to Pansy on the floor while Blaise rested his head by Harry's shoulder. Draco was on his patrols as prefect so, they just finished their homework, waiting up for him. Hermione and Pansy started getting along after finding a mutual dislike for Lavender Brown and a mutual ship of Drarry. Ron, while still a bit wary, didn't sprout off the prejudice he grew up knowing. Besides he liked the challenge Draco gave in chess and how Blaise was an awesome training partner. Harry just liked the two for company as they never bullied him before and were just generally nice, despite what everyone else might say. Harry was talking quietly to Blaise about the theory of magic essay they had to do when the common door opened and Draco strolled in. The blonde looked slightly surprised to see them but grinned happily.

"Evening love," He kissed Harry's cheek, making the ebony haired boy giggled and smiled brightly.

"'Ello!"

"Hello Draco." Hermione said, glancing up from her conversation before getting drawn back into it. Blaise, Ron and Pansy just get small waves of acknowledgement. Draco huffed a small laugh before leaning over the top of the couch, listening to Harry and Blaise's "debate."

"So, what about when you learn wandless magic?" Harry asked, slinking his fingers together with Draco's absentmindedly. "Then the wand movements are pointless until you get a wand again."

"Wandless magic takes a lot of practice, besides, you make it seem like a wand is incompetent to the wizard." Blaise smirked up at his smaller friend. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "The wand helps control wild magic. It's always good to have them for when you lose control. Even the best wizards keep them for just in case reasons."

"Yeah but still, wands are great an all, but what about when they break? All you have left is either hand to hand combat, which most don't know by the way, or wandless magic. Both are difficult and both are without a wand. Wizards now and days have become so dependent on them, they aren't reaching a full potential because of it. The wand is holding them back, even just a bit can make a difference." Harry explained, looking over his own. "I love my wand, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be completely useless if it gets taken or broken."

"Solid points." Blaise amended. "But it's just how the way things are. We cant do much to change that."

"I think we could."

"No, pretty sure we cant."

"Could!"

"Cant!" Blaise prodded the smaller boy's tummy. Harry snorted and smacked his hands away.

"We can do anything we set our minds too."

"What are you a fortune cookie?" Pansy asked, her and Hermione moving closer to the couch.

"Your _not_ turning into a Trelawney!" Ron yelled, grabbing Harry's feet and wiggling his fingers along the souls. Harry yelped and started tugging his feet.

"Stohohohop!"

"But Harry, your laughing!" Hermione teased. "You must love it." She easily forced her hands under Harry's arms, switching places with Blaise and scratched the sensitive hallows.

"Hehehehermiohohone! Rohohohon! Stohohop please!"

"Your so cute." Draco sighed, a wide grin on his face. Pansy started attacking his knees while Blaise went back to the younger boy's stomach. Harry was quickly thrown into hysterics. Four sets of hands attacked his most vulnerable spots, making it unbearable. He couldn't move because someone was there to tickle him back into place.

"NohohohOHOHO MOHOhohohore!" Harry shrieked, girlish squeals escaping his mouth. Other slytherins glanced at them, some laughing and other rolling there eyes but the group didn't care. Draco went for the kill, where he knew Harry was most ticklish.

His thighs.

Draco squeezed the muscle with vigor, all of them freezing at the loud sound produced from their victim, uh Harry, from their Harry. The boy had arched his body, mouth wide open as actual loud laughter escaped him. It was boisterous and echoing, just like Draco imagined but better. Immediately, they attacked him again, relishing in the sound of pure joy escaping the easily depressed teen.

"OHOHOHO MY GAHAHAHAD STOHOHOHOP! NOHOHOHOMOHOHORE! I CAHAHAHANT BREHEHEHEHEATHE!" Harry screamed loudly, damning his body for being so ticklish. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"What is going on in here?!" Snape's voice bellowed. The five paused (which Harry was grateful for) and watched amused as the boy greedily sucked in air. Snape glanced down at the red faced boy with tears leaking from his eyes, giggles still coming out of his mouth with the occasional whimper. Severus sighed and rubbed his temple, walking away, not wanting to know. Draco snorted and looked down at his boyfriend, embarrassing tears filling his own eyes.

Draco curled Harry into his arms, nuzzling the warm neck which Harry whined too. "I knew you could do it." He muttered proudly, kissing away the tears.

Harry was proud too, because for once in his life, everything was just right. 


End file.
